Crossover
by waterdragon1111
Summary: A crossover between Inuyasha and Ranma. Akane and Ranma get transported back into Feudal Japan. What does Naraku have to do with this, was he planning it all along? Read to find out!
1. Going home

Disclaimer: (Holding back tears) I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

**Chapter One**

**Feudal Era:**

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

The voices could be heard for miles, these of course being Inuyasha and Kagome fighting…again. They still wouldn't give it up after several hours. Sango, Miroku and Shippou had tried to break them up earlier but it hadn't worked for very long.

"Yeah right, I know you-"

"I don't need to listen to this!" Kagome began to walk away when Inuyasha stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Wait, you haven't even been her for a day. We haven't done any jewel shard hunting. You're not going anywhere!"

Kagome glared at him and jerked her arm away. "Inuyasha…"

Seeing the fierce look in her eyes Inuyasha backed away, "Uh, Kagome…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled activating the prayer beads that hung around the hanyou's neck.

Inuyasha smashed to the ground with a loud yelp and Kagome stormed away to go home.

**Kagome's Time**

"Hi guys." Kagome said as she walked through the gates of her school.

"Wow Kagome, you sure got over that hypothermia fast." Her friend Eri said as she walked beside Kagome. _Great, hypothermia_, Kagome thought.

"But we're glad your back. By the way, there's some new students here at the school, we'll introduce them to you." Yuka said as her and the other two dragged Kagome into the school after them.

Note: Well, first chapter down. Let me just say that if you so choose to review, that I know that it's really, really, really short.

Cya!


	2. Through the well

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2 so don't sue me!

**Chapter Two**

Kagome was introduced to Akane and Ranma after her friends had dragged her into the school. Kagome and Akane became friends right away because if their similarities (seeing as they're both main female characters coming from the same author).

They spent a lot of time together over the next few days until Kagome decided that she should go back to the feudal era.

_Inuyasha is probably going to be mad at me for staying here so long. Well, it's not my problem; he's just going to have to live with it, _Kagome thought as she stared down into the well.

Akane came to Kagome's house after school that day. She had promised to help Kagome study for a big math test they had coming up. Akane walked up to the door and rang the bell. Kagome's grandfather a couple seconds later and he told Akane that she was sick with the flu. When Akane was leaving she saw Kagome leave her house through the back door and called out to her. Kagome didn't hear her.

_Why is Kagome out here is she's sick with the flu? _Akane thought before she tried calling Kagome again. When she saw Kagome enter the well house, Akane decided to follow her to make sure her friend was all right.

She got to the well house just in time to see Kagome jump over the edge of the well. Akane then ran over to the well and looked inside only to find that Kagome wasn't there.

_What the-?_ Akane thought and thencalled for Kagome againand when she received no answer she jumped down the well.

Note: Aiyeee! I dunno if I'm ever going to make the chapters longer but I'll try for next time. (Sigh)Well, there's chapter 2. Review please!

Cya!


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 , or any other show that I take stuff from (sigh).

**Chapter Three**

When Kagome came back she was not so surprised to see that everything went to hell while she was gone. Miroku was lying on the ground unconscious with a red handprint on the side of his face, Sango nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha was chasing Shippou around and had noticeably been beating on him because there was a large pink bump sticking out from his messy orange hair.

When Kagome saw this she yelled "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell and Shippou ran up and hit him on the head before running and jumping into Kagome arms. Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha and said, "You know Inuyasha, you shouldn't be picking on him. Geez, he's just a kid."

Kagome then went to find Sango, stepping over Miroku lying on the ground. She checked in with Kaede who gave her a friendly hello and found Sango sitting in the corner playing with Kirara.

After finding nothing except a strange blue light, Akane climbed out of the well and looked around. "Oh. My. God. Where am I?" She gasped as she found herself surrounded by trees. "Oooooooh…I ain't in Kansas anymore."

She shuddered when a breeze blew over and then finally spotted Kagome a while away. Akane ran after Kagome until she saw her stop and yell "SIT BOY!"

She heard a yelp from farther away and then saw a child jumping into Kagome's arms. Only after Kagome had walked away did she realize that she still didn't know where she was and she just lost the only person she knew. She walked out into the clearing where Kagome was standing before.

There she saw a white-haired boy sitting on the ground and muttering as he wiped dirt off of his red haori. He noticed Akane standing there and jumped up infront of her. "Who're you? You're dressed in the same clothes as Kagome always wears…"

"Uh…" Akane stuttered as she backed away. "Yeah, Kagome's my friend and I was following her to make sure she was okay."

"Ah-hah…and you're from Kagome's time?" He asked quizzically.

"Uh, I suppose."

"Well then, follow me." He turned away and began walking towards Kaede's hut. Akane hesitated but followed him because she didn't have any idea what was going on.

They got to Kaede's hut and Inuyasha asked, "Hey Kagome, you know this girl?" And pointed to Akane as she timidly entered after him.

Kagome looked up from playing with Kirara, she joined Sango, and up at Akane. "How-what the- How did you get here?" Kagome asked, completely shocked.

Akane sighed, "I really have no idea."

Note: Well, not the most successful story I have ever written. Please, feel free to review, even if it is a flame. I don't care, at least it's something.

Cya


	4. Very small explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. 

**Chapter Four**

Akane, Kagome and the gang spent the next several minutes trying to figure out how Akane had managed to get through the well when usually only Inuyasha and Kagome could. After about half an hour, Miroku asking Akane to bear his child, and Akane beating the crap out of him, they still had no idea what was going on.

"Ah, I give up. This is just crazy." Kagome finally whined startling the group out of their thoughts.

"I agree." Akane said from her place sitting beside Kagome. "Can we just let it drop and explain to me where we are?"

"Oh, sorry Akane I forgot about that. To put it simply and not have to go into any long, long, long explanation, the well at my shrine can transport people back in time to Feudal Japan."

Akane looked at her with a disbelieving look on her face but eventually nodded. "Okay." She said in an unsure tone but let the conversation drop.

**Kagome's Time**

"Where is Akane, she should be back by now, her dinner's getting cold." Kasumi looked out the front door of the dojo and said with a worried look on her face.

The rest of the family plus the Saotomes' sat at the table. "No need to worry about that." Ranma said as he picked up her dish of food and downed it in a single gulp. Kasumi looked disapprovingly at him but didn't press on any further.

"You should go and look for her boy." Genma Saotome said putting down his own dish and shoving Ranma out the door Kasumi stood beside, locking it after him.

"HEY! Pops you'd better let me back in!" He yelled and slammed at the door but Mr. Saotome had already barricaded the door shut. "Damn him. Well might as well go anyways. Stupid chick like her couldn't last long by herself anyway." He said as he walked down the path leading away from the house. "I think she said she was going over to that Kagome girl's house." He sighed as he left the property and walked in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

Note: I suppose I'm just writing this pointlessly from now on. Oh well! And by the way, a big THANK YOU to Crazy Tengu for the review!

Cya!


	5. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

Chapter Five 

"Well, we can't go out jewel shard hunting now, can we! Send that girl home." Inuyasha barked at the others from his place sitting in a tree. He was growing restless over the past couple hours and was staring to get snarly.

"Inuyasha don't be rude." Kagome glared up at him. He quickly refrained from what he was about to say and instead glared right back at her. "But, maybe it would be safer if you did go home Akane." Kagome said switching her moods almost instantly.

"Ha." Inuyasha huffed out before Kagome said, "Sit!" and he fell to the ground. Moaning in pain he sat up and muttered some things that no one understood.

"Alright, it's not like I know what's going on anyway." They all got up, save Inuyasha, and ventured towards the well. When they got there Kagome helped lower Akane down into the well but nothing happened. They all just stood there for a couple minutes, looking around the well in confusion.

"Am I supposed to be doing something? Going back perhaps?" Akane asked, staring up at them from the inside of the well.

"Yes, you're supposed to be gone by now though. Gaaaaahhh!" Kagome yelled out in frustration. "What the hell is going on?!"

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome stop. You're picking up Inuyasha's bad, swearing habits."

Kagome's Time 

Ranma walked away from the door of the Higurashi shrine in a puzzled state. "Where could she be if she's not here?"

Upon arriving at the house, Ranma rang the doorbell. Kagome's grandfather answered and told him that Akane wasn't there and that he sent her away earlier when he said Kagome had the flu.

Suddenly, something dashed out before him and sprang into the well house. Curious, he followed and ended up standing infront of the Bone Eater's Well.

Note: Lalala, done chapter five.

Cya!


	6. Naraku appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

**Chapter Six**

After helping Akane get out of the well the gang went back to Kaede's to ask about why Akane couldn't get back through the well.

"What the hell? I thought you were supposed to get rid of that girl!" Inuyasha greeted the min an oh-so-friendly manner.

"Inuyasha, there is a good explanation. She couldn't get back through the well." Kagome said when they got there. Entering Kaede's hut they inquired as to why she thought that Akane couldn't get back to her time.

They sat in deep thought until sometime after Kagome sensed the jewel and Inuyasha could smell Naraku nearby.

**Kagome's Time**

Ranma looked around and down into the well. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary he shrugged and turned to walk out of the well house, but stopped when he saw a cat sitting in the doorway.

"C-c-cat!" He stuttered with a horrified look on his face and stumbled backwards into the well.

He sat in the well for a coupe minutes waiting for the cat to go away and then climbed his way out only to find that his surroundings had completely changed. "What the-" he said as he finished climbing out of the well. "Where am I?"

"Ah, you have arrived." Ranma heard a voice from behind him and whipped around and looked at the man behind him dressed in a white baboon pelt.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am Naraku."

Note: (Sigh) Well, at least it's six chapters. That's pretty long for me even if the chapters are super short.

Cya!


	7. Meeting up with Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Seven**

"It's just a little farther this way." Kagome said from her place riding on Inuyasha's back. Akane, Sango and Shippou rode on Kirara's back following behind them and Miroku ran beside them. They reached the clearing where the well was located and found Naraku talking to Ranma.

"I am Naraku."

"Okay…" Ranma gave Naraku a strange look. "You realize your wearing a monkey costume, right?"

"Ranma!" Akane said as she saw him, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to the guy in the monkey costume." He said after turning around to face them, "Ummm…" He looked around with a very confused expression on his face.

"Naraku." Inuyasha suddenly growled and flexed his claws, "What are you doing here! Although I suppose it really doesn't matter since you'll be dead very soon!"

"I'm afraid this will have to wait for later," Naraku said in a calm tone before putting up his hood (is it a hood or a mask or what?). "I'll come back later for you two as well." He said glancing between Ranma and Akane.

He then backed away and vanished into the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing. Inuyasha ran to where Naraku was previously but when he couldn't see or smell him any more he let out a loud string of cusses and turned to Ranma. "So who exactly are you? Do you work for Naraku? If that's the case I guess I'll have to kill you as well." He growled before lunging at him.

"Sit boy." Kagome said calmly and Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt. "I know him from school Inuyasha, calm down. I suppose this means we have to explain this all to him now to." Kagome sighed turning around and began walking towards the village that they came from. "Well, let's go. This may take some time." The others followed after her, Akane leading Ranma in the right direction.

Note: Ah…well, tell me if you like it. Reviews are always nice to get.

Cya!


	8. Leaving friends behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Eight**

"So basically, when I fell through the well I got transported to feudal Japan where demons exist, etc, etc?" Ranma asked with a slightly less confused look on his than what it was before.

"Yes, that's the just of it." Kagome said from where she sat.

"That all doesn't matter!" Inuyasha yelled from his place beside Kagome. "What we should be doing is going out to look for the remaining jewel shards, and because of them," He pointed at Akane and Ranma, "we can't!"

Kagome glared at him for blaming her friends before stating in a calm voice, "Well, maybe we should just take a couple days off."

"Or maybe we could leave them here and go off looking ourselves." Inuyasha glared back at Kagome.

"Kagome, perhaps we should stay here and you guys go ahead. I didn't mean to inconvience you by coming here." Akane suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay, right Ranma?" Akane said and elbowed Ranma, who was sitting next to her, in the side.

"Oof. Yeah, sure…"

"Alright! Let's get going then!" Inuyasha stood up suddenly and walked to the doorway. "C'mon we don't have all day!"

"I'll stay here with them okay?" Shippou said.

They all gave a silent nod as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all got up. Kagome looked regretfully back at her friends as she followed behind the others. "Sorry," was the last thing she said before disappearing out the door.

Note: Review please!

Cya!


	9. Herb Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Nine**

"So, what do we do?" Akane asked Ranma from where she was sitting.

Kaede, who was tending to the fire, overheard Akane say this and suggested, "Why don't ye help me gather medicinal herbs from the forest?"

Akane looked up at the old woman standing before her, "Sure, it'll be helpful and give us something to do."

A few minutes later they left the village and headed out into the forest. Kaede taught them about what herbs were good and had medicinal uses and what were dangerous or poisonous. After she had taught them this Akane and Ranma went off by themselves to look for the herbs.

Akane walked down a nature-made path all the while staring down at ground looking for the right kind of plant. She spent about half an hour doing this until she started to get tired and sat down at the base of a tree that was nearby and thought.

_What if I can never get home? _She sighed and laid her head back against the tree. More thought accumulated over the period of time that she was alone. _What if we're stuck here forever?_ _And what about that guy in the monkey suit? What did he mean that he's coming back to get us?_ Soon Ranma appeared from seemingly nowhere and managed to climb up the tree to sit on a high branch.

"What's with you Akane Slacking off?"

She turned and glared up at him but didn't say anything. She turned back to face straight ahead trying to him.

"Geez, your in a pissy m-"

Akane heard him cut off and she turned around to se what happened. He was gone.

Note: Hmmm…what ever happened to Ranma? I'll just leave you with that last thought.

Cya! (PS. Review PLEASE!)


	10. Kagura appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, nothing strange around here." Sango said approaching the others. They had traveled north to a village near the mountains. They hadn't encountered anything strange happening anywhere they went. No sign of Naraku, no sign of the remaining jewel shards.

"We should go then. Off to the next village." Inuyasha said.

"Perhaps we should stay in this village for the night." Miroku suggested. "Sundown should be soon. I could find us a place to stay."

"Of course you could, just convince the residents of the richest looking house that it needs an exorcism." Sango stared at him with a disapproving look.

"Well…"

"Just do it already." Inuyasha urged him along and hey all followed him. Soon they came across the biggest looking house in the village and Miroku had convinced the owners that a demon had possessed it. The owner, of course, let them in and Miroku did his "exorcism". As payment the owner let them stay the night and provided them with food and drinks.

The next morning they got up early and set of even farther north then they already were. The trip was uneventful until an unwanted guest suddenly showed up.

"Kagura." Inuyasha growled and put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "What are you doing here?"

"Naraku wanted to get rid of you once and for all. I felt obligated to do it myself." She said, her expression stayed the same.

Inuyasha muttered something incomprehensible and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "You won't get a chance to kill me, 'cause I'll kill you first." He said as he lunged at her.

Note: Ooooh, what's gonna happen? By the way, you won't find out about what happened to Ranma until the next chapter. Aren't I evil? Muahahahaha.

Cya! (PS. Review PLEASE!)


	11. Naraku's plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ranma, where are you? This isn't funny! Get out here right now!" Akane yelled looking around in the bushes and trees. She was growing steadily more worried about him and was starting to panic. Tears welled up it the sides of her eyes. "Ranma…"

She stopped walking infront of the tree she sat beside before. _Where could he have possibly gone? What if he was kidnapped or something? What if the person is still out there? _With all of these questions swimming around in her head she began to panic even more and became extremely paranoid.

"Ranma!" She yelled once more before breaking out in a run towards the village. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of her tracks, seeing someone ahead of her.

"Who-who are you? What do you want? You'd better stay away from me…STAY AWAY!"

**Other peoples (and hanyou)**

Inuyasha continued swinging Tetsusaiga in an attempt to hit Kagura but she successfully dodged every swing. Inuyasha stopped a distance away from her and stood, panting. With every swing he made he got even more tired and couldn't keep it up for very much longer. None of his attacks seemed to be working.

Kagura stood, a fair distance away from Inuyasha, and just smirked. "Pathetic."

Inuyasha growled and lunged at her again, "How dare you call me pathetic!"

Kagura gracefully dodged his blow, "Tsk, actually, I was referring to the fact that you haven't yet figured out that I'm only here as a mere distraction."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What? What for?"

Kagome gasped from where she was standing with Miroku and Sango. "Oh no, Akane and Ranma!"

Note: So, eleven chapters. The longest story, chapter-wise, that I've ever written. Yay for me!

Cya!


	12. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Twelve**

Inuyasha was surprised to hear Kagome's voice from behind him. "What?"

"Don't you remember Inuyasha, Naraku said he was going to come back for them!" Kagome yelled at him, panic filling her voice.

"Uh…" Inuyasha looked thoughtful, ears twitching silently.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a strong gust of wind. Inuyasha looked back at where he left Kagura standing but she wasn't there anymore. They al looked up to the sky and saw Kagura floating away on her giant, white feather.

"Kagura! We're not finished yet!" Inuyasha managed to yell after her before she vanished. "Damn her."

"Inuyasha, c'mon." He heard Sango yell after him as she and Kagome flew away on Kirara's back. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran after them and Miroku.

When they got back to the village Kagome ran straight to Kaede's place where she found Kaede and Shippou sitting inside by a fire. After bursting in the door Kagome didn't even stop to take a breath before speaking. "Kaede! Where are Ranma and Akane!"

"Lat I saw of them they were off to search for medicinal herbs in the forest. They haven't returned since. I am concerned about them." Kaede replied with the slightest pang of worry in her voice.

"Oh no."

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome collapsed on the floor infront of Kaede. "It just that, I think Naraku might have captured them!" Kagome managed to get out before she started crying. All Kaede could do was look at her sympathetically and pat her shoulder.

Note: Twelve chapters! Twelve and only 2 reviews! I'm disappointed in myself. Oh well!

You may be wondering why I'm still writing this and the answer is…just because!

Cya!


	13. Akane is Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Akane! Akane! Oh man, where did she go?" Ranma walked around, scanning the forest for any sign of Akane. He was hiding to play a prank on her but as soon as he heard her scream her dashed out of his hiding spot to see what was wrong.

"Akane!" He yelled again but the only reply was silence. "What happened to her?" He was running now, worry for Akane building up inside of him every minute that she wasn't there.

"Ranma!" He turned around when he heard Kagome's voice from behind him. Her and the others ran up to him and, to Ranma's surprise, Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome released Ranma. "Where's Akane, please tell me that you know where she is!"

A pained look crossed his face. "I heard her scream, and I tried to find her but…"

"Then, Naraku does have her."

* * *

Akane groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Immediately after waking up, her attention was drawn to the throbbing pain at the back of her head. She tried to reach up to rub the sore spot but found that her hands were tied behind her back. "What the-?" 

She looked around at her surroundings. It was a small dark room, not very cozy.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Note: I got reviews! Yay! Thank you very much to all of my reviewers! 

Cya!


	14. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Fourteen**

"We have to go find her!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was standing infront of her. The group of them were all crammed into Kaede's hut.

"We don't have time to save your pathetic little friend." Inuyasha yelled back at her.

Kagome sniffled. "B-but…" Inuyasha noticed her eyes beginning to water.

"No! Don't cry, don't cry!" Inuyasha waved his hands infront of her.

Kagome suddenly thought of something. "You know that Naraku was the one who kidnapped her right?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "That means, in order to save her, you'd have to get through Naraku. "

"Alright, we'll go." Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut, motioning the others to follow him.

Kagome sighed, "Idiot."

Ranma stood up as well. "I'm not staying behind this time. " He followed the others outside as well.

When everyone had gone outside of the hut they all prepared to leave. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all rode on Kirara's back and Ranma decided to just make do on his own.

They set off, going off of Inuyasha's sense of smell and Kagome sensing the jewel shard, to find Naraku.

* * *

"Where am I?" 

"So your awake now." Akane looked up at where the voice came from. A woman stood in the doorway; she had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, with two pure white feathers sticking out at the side. Her ears were pointed and had piercing red eyes.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Akane demanded, squirming against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back.

"My name is Kagura and it wasn't my idea to kidnap you. I'm only following orders." Kagura spat out the last part.

* * *

Note: Hmmmm...maybe I should make my chapters longer, what do you think?

Cya!


	15. Kagura again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

**Chapter Fifteen**

"He's close by, I can smell his fowl stench." Inuyasha announced as he leaped, Kagome hugging tightly to his back. The others followed close behind them.

"And I can sense the jewel shards." Kagome said.

They came to a clearing shortly after and stopped infront of what looked to be Naraku's new hideout, a castle that took up a vast expanse of land. It was clearly guarded by a barrier, clear blue in colour.

"A barrier." Miroku said as Kirara, carrying Sango, Miroku and Shippo, stopped beside Inuyasha. Ranma ran up beside them.

"Ha, I can take it down." Inuyasha scoffed and let Kagome slid down off of his back. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and held it infront of him, pointed at the barrier. The now fully transformed fang glowed red and Inuyasha leapt in the air, swinging the Tetsusaiga at the barrier. The barrier broke and faded away.

"Let's go." Sango said and patted Kirara on the back, signaling for her to go. Ranma followed after them and after Kagome had climbed back on his back, Inuyasha went too.

They reached the innermost part of the palace but the place seemed deserted. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got off of Kirara's back and Inuyasha let Kagome down. Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Damnit, where is that bastard. His smell is all over the place but I can't seem to find him in this place." Inuyasha growled in frustrated.

Kagome looked around until her gaze stopped to rest upon one particular spot in the building. "Inuyasha, I sense the jewel coming from over there." She pointed, one handed, in the direction she was referring to.

* * *

Kagura stood infront of the strange girl; the one Naraku had gone through so much trouble to capture. '_But why?' _She thought looking Akane over. She was wearing the school uniform that Kagome had always worn. Her short, dark blue hair was tousled and she wore an angry scowl on her face. 

"Let me go!" She demanded.

Kagura laughed slightly, "Not a chance."

Just then she heard a voice. '_Kagura, we have a visitor. Go welcome him.'_

Kagura turned to leave, "Yes, Naraku." She muttered and left, ignoring the girl behind her who just wouldn't shut up.

She heard voices as she approached the entranceway Naraku had commanded her to meet Inuyasha and the others.

"Damnit, where is that bastard. His smell is all over the place but I can't seem to find him in this place."

"Inuyasha, I sense the jewel coming from over there."

She slid open the door and walked out into the sunlight. She saw the group standing before her, Kagome pointing at an angle away from her. She pulled out her fan and flipped it open. "Well, well. Inuyasha." She said, taking a few steps down the steps that lead to the door.

They all spun around. "Kagura." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth and drew the Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Note: I made this chapter longer, not by much though. But I tried, I really did. 

Cya!


	16. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Well, well. Inuyasha." She said, taking a few steps down the steps that lead to the door.

They all spun around. "Kagura." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth and drew the Tetsusaiga. He held the now transformed fang infront of himself battle ready. "I should have known I'd see you here."

"Come to rescue the human girl I suppose." Kagura said calmly, taking a few steps closer to the group. Kagome and Ranma's eyes widened.

Ranma stepped up beside Inuyasha. "Akane! What have you done with her?" He demanded of Kagura.

Inuyasha looked sideways at Ranma. "Stay outta my way. I'll save the girl once I get through _her."_

"I can save Akane by myself." Ranma yelled at the hanyou.

"Hmmm, now that it's been mentioned, how did he manage to keep up with us?" Sango asked quietly of Miroku, Kagome and Shippo who were standing beside her. "I mean, maybe he can save Akane by himself."

"Yeah. Actually, that's a good question. How did he manage to keep up with Inuyasha?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I've had enough of this." Kagura said in a bored tone and flipped her fan out infront of her. A powerful gust of wind was sent towards Inuyasha and Ranma. Both dodged the attack.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara all relocated to a safer spot away from the battleground. "I hope Ranma will be all right." Kagome watched as both Inuyasha and Ranma regained their fighting stances.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He seems to think he can handle it. Besides, he has amazing speed." Sango rested a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's right." Miroku said.

"Don't you touch me." Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Miroku hung his head.

Inuyasha was next to attack. Running at Kagura he swung Tetsusaiga and shouted, "Wind Scar!" Kagura jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's attack and sent another blast of powerful wind in his direction. Ranma stayed where he was and stared in awe at Inuyasha's power before realizing that he was supposed to be saving Akane.

"Right." He said to himself. He looked around and saw the door that Kagura came out of. "Akane must be in there somewhere." He started to run towards but was cut off by blade-like blasts of wind.

"Dance of Blades." Kagura waved her fan at Ranma again sending out her attack.

Noticing Kagura was distracted by Ranma, Inuyasha jumped up behind her and swung Tetsusaiga. Kagura evaded just in time and Inuyasha landed infront of Ranma. "Damnit, I missed."

Ranma took his chance and ran inside the building. He ran the one hallway and looked in every room he could find. They were all empty. He kept running, "Akane! Akane!" He looked in yet another room but found nothing. He ran back out preparing to continue down the hall but stopped when he saw a little girl standing not to far infront him. Her pure white hair blew in the non-existent wind and she held a mirror out infront of her.

The mirror gave off a faint glowing effect and Ranma couldn't turn his eyes away.

"You're soul is mine."

* * *

Note: I know it's still short, but i've been having writer's block. Thinking is hard (HEADACHE!).

Anyway, thank you allfor your reviews!

Cya!


	17. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura said and waved her fan in Inuyasha's direction. A whirlwind formed before her and sped off towards Inuyasha.

"Damnit." Inuyasha growled and evaded the whirlwind as best as he could but Kagura forced it to follow him. He turned around and, jumping past the whirlwind, ran towards Kagura, Tetsusaiga ready to strike her. Kagura dodged but lost her concentration and the whirlwind evaporated. Kagura glared at Inuyasha and sent out more blade-like gusts of wind. Inuyasha deflected the blades with the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha's getting worn out and this battle is going nowhere." Miroku stated from the sidelines. "Maybe we should help him."

Inuyasha, with his doggy-rific hearing skills, heard this comment. "Stay out of this Miroku." Inuyasha yelled back at the monk. Then he turned his focus back to Kagura and the fight.

Kagura prepared to attack Inuyasha again but stopped when she heard the voice. _'Kagura, we're leaving, we're finished here.'_

Kagura lowered her fan and pulled a feather out from her ponytail. She was surrounded by wind and next the feather was enlarged and carrying her away.

"What! She's leaving!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come back you coward!" Kagura didn't even look back at him and continued to soar away. Suddenly the sky darkened and a dark purple cloud could be seen floating in the air. The group on the ground could make out four figures on the cloud.

Kagome ran forwards until she was standing just infront of Inuyasha. "Ranma! Akane!" She yelled out.

"Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as well.

Kagome's eyes began to tear. "He's got Ranma now too. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Note: REVIEW PLEASE! 

Cya!


	18. Akane's Grand Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

After watching Naraku's castle disintegrate in to dust, the group walked back to Kaede's village to formulate a plan. Kagome hung her head, and although she wasn't crying, she looked very sad, with goods reason.

"They're not dead. We can still save them before Naraku kills them…if that's what he's going to do anyway." Inuyasha said, trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome muttered back.

They arrived back at the village and went straight to Kaede's hut to tell her what had happened. The sun was just setting by the time they had told the story, so they decided to stay in the village for the night and set out again in the morning.

* * *

Akane opened her eyes drowsily, then, after noticing the throbbing pain in her head, moved her hand to touch the sore spot. That was when she discovered that her hands were, once again, tied behind her back. She groaned and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a room like before, dark and musty. Then, she noticed, sitting across from her unconscious, was Ranma.

"Ranma? Ranma!" She called him but he didn't wake up. "Ranma, wake up!" she yelled at him, but he still didn't rouse from his sleep. Akane soon realized it was useless and stopped trying to wake him up. She sighed, exasperated, and moved her hands to try to get them in a more comfortable position. It didn't work.

"I wish that I never followed Kagome. I wish I'd never jumped down that stupid well," she muttered angrily.

She shifted, and wrestled with her ropes again. This time they loosened a bit. Noticing this, Akane worked on them a little more and they loosened again. _'This might be my chance to escape!' _Akane thought excitedly. She struggling against the ropes again, twisting and writing under the itchy brown threads. A while later, the ropes slid off of her sore, raw wrists.

She quickly untied her feet, which were tied up as well, jumped up, and ran over to Ranma. She shook him violently but his eyes never opened. "Oh shoot. C'mon Ranma, snap out of it!" she urged. She shook him once more, then, after giving up on trying to wake him up once again, picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

She left the room quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to alert her captors of her escape. _'Yes! I can't believe that they would leave us unguarded like that!' _Akane thought as she looked cautiously around the corner. After seeing that there was nobody there she ran down the hallway, lugging Ranma on her back. Soon she reached a door that lead to the outside. _'Yes! I'm almost free!'_ she thought, and took one last look back to make sure nobody was there before opening the door and stepping outside.

* * *

Hallow everybody! I'm back again with another exciting chapter of Crossover (well actually, I don't know if it's really all that exciting, you tell me!). Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, if not for you this story would no longer exist. Woot! I think i'm a bit hyper right now so don't mind my weird ramblings.

I hope you review, or I will lose the will to write and all will be lost! (once again ignor...)

Cya!


	19. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was early morning, the sun was just coming up, and the group left Kaede's hut a while ago. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back, and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were riding on Kirara.

Kagome pushed some of Inuyasha's silver-white hair out of her face and looked up at the sky. The sun was painted with the pastel colours of the morning. She sighed and laid her head down on Inuyasha's back.

"We're almost at the spot where Naraku's castle was last," Inuyasha said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she muttered.

They arrived at the spot a few minutes later and kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground and tried to pick up Naraku's scent.

"I got it!" he declared and hopped back onto his feet, motioning for Kagome to get back on (does that sound dirty or am I the only one who thinks that?).

* * *

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Kagura said from where she was standing outside. Akane slammed the door closed and ran down the hallway leading away from it_. 'I knew it was too easy.'_

Juts then, she heard the sound of an explosion and when she looked back she saw clouds of smoke and pieces of the door scattered all over the place. _'Crap.'_ She thought as she turned back around and continued running.

* * *

Kagome drowsily opened her eyes_. 'Oh, I must have drifted off,'_ she thought to herself, then looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't get a good look though, everything was moving by her so fast. All she could make out was that she in a forest, and obviously was still riding on Inuyasha's back.

"So your awake huh?" Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

Kagome blinked sleepily, "Yeah."

"I think we're getting closer," he muttered. Kagome nodded.

"Mhmm, how long have I been asleep?" she asked, brushing away another strand of his hair.

"Not very long. About an hour," he replied.

Soon, a large castle came into view; it looked just like all of Naraku's previous castles.

"Not the most creative guy, huh?" Miroku commented offhandedly.

Almost immediately, they found Kagura, standing outside. Inuyasha let Kagome off of his back and drew the Tetsusaiga. Kirara landed beside Kagome and Sango, Miroku and Shippo all got off of her.

Inuyasha looked back at them. "You guys go find Akane and Ranma. I'll handle her." They nodded, and ran off to find an entrance to the castle.

They found one a few minutes later and went inside cautiously. "Akane! Ranma!" Kagome called out, hoping for a reply although she didn't really expect her to be that easy to find. She stopped infront of a door and slammed it open, her bow and arrows ready, just in case. There was nobody there.

"Agh, this is frustrating." Kagome grumbled and turned a corner, running down another hallway, the others following behind her.

"Don't worry Kagome, they've got to be here somewhere, we'll find them." Sango assured her.

"Argh!" They heard a frustrated growl, but it wasn't coming from Kagome this time. They stopped, looking around for where the sound came from. Suddenly, a door came off of its hinges and collapsed on the floor with a "thud." Then, Akane walked out, carrying Ranma and breathing hard. "Yes!"

"Akane!" Kagome said and ran over to her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened to Ranma?"

"I don't know, I just found him like this," Akane explained.

Just then, Kagome saw something white coming from where two hallways intersected. She ran up to the intersection and saw a little albino girl standing there.

"Kanna, one of Naraku's incarnations." Sango muttered as she and the others ran up behind Kagome.

"Oh, she probably stole Ranma's soul," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but I know how to get it back," Kagome said, readying her bow and arrows. She carefully aimed and fired a shot at the mirror in the albino's hands. It hit the mirror dead on and the glass cracked, releasing Ranma's soul.

"Ugh," Ranma groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked and looked around. "Where am I?"

Kagome turned around, "Ah, you're awake!"

"Uh, yeah. Why are you carrying me?"

"Oh." Akane dropped him.

"Ow…hey! That hurt!"

"Oh no, Kanna's gone." Kagome said, finally noticing the absence of the girl.

"That's okay, let's go find Inuyasha," Sango said and they all rushed off outside to where they had left Inuyasha and Kagura. They were still fighting and it seemed like the fight was going nowhere.

"Take this! Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled aiming his attack at the wind sorceress infront of him. Kagura jumped, dodging the attack while sending a wind attack of her own at Inuyasha. He held up the Tetsusaiga for defense.

"Looks like this battle is going nowhere." Miroku commented.

Finally, Kagura pulled a feather out of her ponytail and in a gust of wind, she was floating away on her giant feather. "We'll finish this later Inuyasha," she said as she floated away.

"Come back you coward!" Inuyasha yelled after her. "Damnit." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to face the others.

"At least we got Akane and Ranma back," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha agreed but he still sounded disappointed.

"Are we going to go back to the village now? It seems kind of pointless to juts be standing around like this." Shippou pointed out. The others nodded.

"Maybe you and Ranma should ride on Kirara, Akane. You guys have had it pretty hard these last few days." Kagome said. Akane nodded.

Little Kirara mewed and transformed in a burst of flame. Ranma let out a high pitched squeal and ran to hide behind a tree.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Big cat…b-big cat." Ranma stuttered.

"Oh yeah, he's afraid of cats." Akane explained.

"Why is he afraid of cats?" Inuyasha asked.

Akane sighed, "It's along story."

* * *

Heyo all. It's been a while so I decided to write a longer chapter for you. It was a bit rushed, yes I know, but the story was getting really boring. So anyway, review, review, review! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.Muaha, now to answer some of your questions.

**Falling Tenshi: **Yes actually it was Buyo.

**Flidar:** Yes, yes I did. I also added that last part with Kirara becasue of that last review as well. For some reason I forgot that Kirara was a cat...hehehe, oops. I s'ppose thatif they worked together it would work, but Inuyasha's got such a big ego I don't know if he'd let anybody help him. And now that the whole kidnapping thing is over,Ranma shall turn into a girl very soon.

**Muffinsnail:** (blink blink) Okay...your very strange, you know that?

Waaah, that's so sad that I have so few reviews.

Cya.


	20. Hot Springs Havoc

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

They eventually arrived back at the village. Inuyasha ended up carrying Ranma, even though both of them refused at first but Akane and Kagome forced them. On the ways back, Akane explained that Ranma was scared of cats because his father had thrown him into a pit of hungry cats numerous times with various food products tied to him, while Ranma watched Kirara suspiciously. Kaede greeted them as they arrived back at the village, glad that Akane and Ranma were okay. Inuyasha threw Ranma off of his back, literally, and so began a little squabble between the two.

"Ow, that hurt you idiot!" Ranma yelled as he sat on the ground beside Inuyasha.

"Whatever, it's not my fault that I had to carry you, you weak human!"

"It's not my fault either, stupid hanyou!"

"Bastard!"

"-----censored-----"

"-----censored-----"

Finally, Kagome got fed up with their arguing, "Would you both just shut up! You're both -----censored-----!"

Everybody stared at her in awe. Kagome was not known to swear like that.

"Sorry," she apologized, embarrassed by her outburst, "I need to get away from you guys. I'm going to the hot springs."

Sango and Akane both decided to go with her. So, after give Miroku a warning to stay away, as well as a very violent threat, the three girls headed off to the hot springs.

"Aaaah, this feels great," Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the steamy hot water. Akane and Sango sat on wither side of her. Sango looked over her shoulder, like she had been doing every five minutes since they got there, making sure Miroku wasn't peeping.

"Relax Sango. I don't think he's going to come. I mean after that last time, I don't think he'll ever peep on you again," Kagome assured her.

"I doubt that," Sango said sceptically.

"What happened last time?" Akane asked.

Kagome laughed slightly. "Oh, she beat him so bad with her Hiraikotsu, that he could barely walk. You'd swear he'd have brain damage by now."

Sango smirked, "He didn't grope me for an entire week. That was a good week."

"Not for me…" Miroku muttered from where he was hiding behind a tree. Sango looked around again. Miroku ducked down, and Sango didn't see him. Miroku smirked and looked around the tree. Even though Sango didn't see him, from a different angle, perhaps from where Akane was sitting, he was perfectly visible.

"Wagh! Pervert!" Akane yelled and picked up a big, big, **big** rock that was beside her. She hurled it straight at Miroku, who squealed like a little girl and ran away.

"That pervert monk. He's going to get it his time!" Sango fumed and got dressed, taking off after Miroku.

"I'll help you," Akane said, doing the same as Sango. Kagome sighed and sunk down into the water.

* * *

Ah, I like writing humor… 

**Falling Tenshi: **There, Ranma rode on Inuyasha's back, just for you! And hey, the chapter was longer then usual, so stop picking on me.

**UdUnNoMe: **Thank you and I try to make chapters longer, I really do. I just…I dunno, get lazy.

**Flidar: **I like you too! You always have good ideas, and as you can see, I use them. Hehe.

Cya!


	21. Plotting and the rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One **

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Miroku crawled back into Kaede's hut all beaten and bruised. "You peeped on them, didn't you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer to that question. Miroku mumbled incoherently. "And Sango caught you and beat the crap out of you, didn't she?"

"I wish I stopped with Sango. But Akane came after Sango was finished beating me with Hiraikotsu and continued where she left off. I'm just glad Kagome didn't join them."

"Ouch," Ranma winced. "I know how Akane can get."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever, you deserve it, lecher," Inuyasha replied coldly.

Soon, the three girls joined them back in the hut, each of them throwing Miroku a dirty glare as the entered.

* * *

The group left again the next day to go after Naraku. They brought Akane and Ranma along this time, knowing now that it was safer for them to go with. They all walked along a path that lead through a forest area. Inuyasha and Ranma still didn't get along very well, still arguing about one thing or another. Kagome, Sango, and Akane were talking about girlie things, and possibly ways to make Miroku suffer the next time he peeped on them. And Miroku was…cowering away from the scary girls talking about how they would beat him, while Shippou sat on his shoulder laughing at him.

"Look at them Shippou. Over there, plotting against me," Miroku whispered to the giggly Shippou, while looking suspiciously over at the girls who were whispering amongst themselves.

"Well I guess that gives you a reason to not grope them now that they're organized and have a plan."

"No, it just means that I need a plan of my own," he said. Shippou shook his head.

They came across a village a few minutes later. They learned that it was being terrorized by a demon and, of course, they volunteered to slay it.

So their day continued as usual, fight demons, travel, fight more demons, have Miroku perform a fake exorcism so they have a place to stay, then get up and fight more demons. By the end of two days Ranma and Akane were growing used to all the demons and occasionally they helped fight them.

After three days of travelling and no sign of Naraku, Inuyasha was starting to complain.

"Why hasn't Naraku shown up yet? He usually does by now!"

"Inuyasha, you're starting to get really annoying with your constant complaining," Kagome said.

"Well I'm sick of having to fight all of these weak demons!" he wailed impatiently.

"Relax already. You know, the new moon is coming up tomorrow! Now wouldn't be a good time anyway." Suddenly, Kagome felt a drop of water on her nose. She reached out her hand and felt more water drops fall onto her palm. "And it's starting to rain."

Ranma stiffened. Akane cast a glance over to him. "What's wrong Ran…oh!"

It rained harder, drenching them all. Ranma jumped up and ran to hide behind Akane. Everyone looked back at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked. "Is there another cat near by? Or is he afraid of flowers this time?" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of flowers!" Came a surprisingly feminine voice from behind Akane.

"Ran…ma? You okay?" Kagome asked.

'_Crap, if Inuyasha finds out about this he'll just laugh at me. And who knows what that pervert Miroku would do?' _Ranma thought, _'How am I gonna get out of this?'

* * *

_

Dun dun dun. Review!

**Crasiness:** I appreciate your "lol".

**Flidar: **Whoa, calm down. Have a cookie (hands Flidar cookie).

Cya!


	22. Experiment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Inuyasha couldn't control it. It came and just wouldn't stop. He had been laughing for about ten minutes straight, and was sitting on the ground holding his stomach (laughing cramps, you know?).

Ranma glared coldly at him. "Shut. Up."

Inuyasha continued to laugh.

Ranma twitched. "SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha continued to laugh.

Ranma jumped Inuyasha and tried to choke him. Somehow, Inuyasha still managed to keep laughing. "So what if I turned into a girl and Miroku asked me to bear his child and then tried to grope me! Stop laughing at me!" he, or rather she, wailed.

"Yeah, and for a girl you sure hit hard," Miroku rubbing his cheek where a big, red handprint resided.

Akane giggled, "C'mon Ranma, it is kinda funny."

Ranma stopped choking Inuyasha only to turn his icy glare on Akane. "Is everyone against me!"

* * *

Kagura walked down the abandoned hallway of Naraku's new castle. Dead guards littered the halls, leaving an awful bloody mess all over the place. Kagura shook his head and continued on to a room where Naraku was sitting in the corner.

"Don't you want me to go after them?" she asked.

Naraku rolled the Shikon jewel between his fingers. "No. I finished my experiment while the girl was unconscious. It will only be a matter of time until the results surface."

'_Experiment? What does he mean by that?'_ Kagura thought as she turned to leave.

* * *

It was night and the group where all sitting by a small campfire. Kagome, Sango, and Akane had all tucked themselves into sleeping bags (provided by Kagome) and were already drifting off to sleep. Ranma spent most of his time glaring or fighting with Inuyasha and Miroku worked out the final kinks in his master plot against the girls.

Unbeknownst to them a change was occurring to Akane, one that would change everything.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal. Since school started I won't be able to update as often as I have in the past. But I will try so very hard to make sure that I have at least (the very least) one chapter every month. It may be more, but never less, so stay with me folks.

Also, the next chapter should be up soon because I already have it written for the most part. I know that cliffies can be horrible especially if there is long waits in between chapters.

**kawaiisess68: **If you look, there are quite a few Inuyasha/Ranma crossovers. Thanks for the review!

**crasiness: **Short reviews, but much appreciated.

Review!

Cya!


	23. Akane the Snowwoman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Ranma ½, or the song "Frosty the Snowman."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Akane woke up the next morning and slid the sleeping bag off of her. She sat up, stretched, and looked around. Mostly everybody was awake already; the only ones still asleep were Kagome and Shippo.

"G'morning," she said cheerfully and they all looked at her. Their jaws dropped immediately and stared at her in horror.

"Akane! What happened to you?" Ranma gasped. "H-how…?"

"What are you talking about Ranma?"

"Y-you…look at yourself!"

Akane gave him a strange look before looking down at her stomach and legs, or rather, where her legs should have been. "Where are my legs! Oh my god!" She patted her stomach and a white powder rubbed off on her hands, or, what was supposed to be her hands. "My hands! WAAAH!"

"You're a friggin' snowman! A talking snowman! Er…snowwoman." Inuyasha yelled.

Akane jumped up onto her bottom snowball and waved her stick arms in the air. "How did this happen! How did I get turned into a snowman!" she wailed.

"I dunno, did you put on a magic hat lately? Akane the snowwoman, was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose…hey! You actually have a button nose!" Ranma taunted.

With all the yelling and panicking, Kagome and Shippo woke up. Kagome looked over to see what all the commotion was about, but a snowball blocked her view. "What's going on guys? Why is there a…snowman here?" she said, standing up and looking at Akane.

"It's Akane! The snowman is Akane!" Ranma exclaimed.

"What!"

Akane hung her top snowball and dropped her sticks to her sides. "Yeah, somehow I got turned into a snowman."

"Oh my god!"

"I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naraku was sitting with Kanna beside him in his castle, watching over the transformation.

"Damn. It didn't work out exactly as I'd planned," he cursed as he stared at the snowman reflected in the mirror. "Although I suppose that this could work to our advantage somehow." Naraku chuckled and began plotting.

Kagura, who was standing out side of the doorway all along, stared unblinkingly at the silver-rimmed mirror. _'So that's the product of his experiment? Seems pretty useless to me. But at last something didn't work out perfectly for him.'

* * *

_

That's right, I turned Akane into a snowwoman and there's nothing you can do about it. Bwahahaha…this fic is just going nowhere…and it's just plain ridiculous.

**KawaiiSess68: **Yes, that's true. But if you want a pointless humour Inu/Ranma crossover, you can read Inuyasha meets Ranma! By Fire Dragon 6666 (she's a friend of mine). If you don't wanna read it then…I dunno…go run around in circles or something.

**crasiness: **That I will, that I will.

Review! (Don't make me grovel people. I'd like to keep my dignity intact, thank you.)

Cya!


	24. Randomness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Well, there's nothing we can do. Let's just keep going. Maybe Naraku knows something about this but we won't know until we find him," Inuyasha suggested impatiently. The group all sat, or stood, in the middle of the forest where they had woken up earlier that morning. Inuyasha fidgeted. He hated staying in one place for too long.

"C'mon guys, Inuyasha is right, don't worry about it I'll be fine," Akane assured them and pointed a twig to the east.

"It's not just that Akane," Kagome said, "the new moon is tonight so we really shouldn't go after Naraku right now anyway."

"What's so significant about the new moon?" Akane asked.

"Oh, well, theirs is a point when every half-demon, like Inuyasha here…" Kagome tugged on one of Inuyasha's fuzzy dog-ears, "…turn human."

"So Inuyasha turns into a human during the new moon?"

"Yep," Kagome nodded. Inuyasha batted her hand away from his ear and plopped down on the ground, a scowl plastered on his face. Kagome shrugged.

Somewhere off to the side, Miroku was turned away from the group with Shippou sitting beside him. "Shippou, this is the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action, well, except for the whole Akane being a snowman thing, that screws it up a little," he whispered to his fox demon comrade, "But still, it's just matter of time."

"Miroku, you know it'll never work right? And I refuse to take part in it. Just hearing your perverted schemes are bad enough."

Miroku hung his head, but only briefly because in a matter of seconds an ingenious idea popped into his head. "You don't have to worry Shippou, I have it all figured out." And with that he broke out into maniacal laughter.

Shippou backed away slowly.

* * *

Yes, an especially short chapter, but I thought I owed you guys something.

**Emma Iveli:** Yes, I am aware that the chapters are short, and they shall remain so until…sometime when I decide I want them to be longer. Yes. And thank you for reviewing!

**Flidar: **My loyal reviewer…ah…well, you have some crazy ideas yourself. Mallet arms? Hehe…

I love my reviewers, thank you all!

Cya!


End file.
